Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Mainline This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. It all began in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every toads, lumas, and every friends from every galaxies are invited to her party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. The Mario Bros. And Yoshi are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peaches Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Helped Bowser to become more infinitely, ultimately, extremely, invincibly, powerfully, unstoppable and the only way is to get more star powers if they catch the Sacred Wishing Shooting Star from the full moon in the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Mean while the Wicked Bros. Wario and Waluigi did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. These galaxies has old worlds, enemies, and bosses from the past that the playable characters faced off long time ago. This game has new traps, surprises, puzzles, patterns, and swithes and lot's of comet missions and secret missions and especially power stars. This game has 3 star coins in each mission. If you can find all of them. Some of them are shown some of them are hidden just see threw the screen or find a hint then find a way to get the star coin or to make a star coin appear. Some of them have traps that you can't get any further to the star coin. Collect them all and you can unlock all comet missions. Collect every star coins and every power stars in the game you can unlock green comet missions to find the green stars in amount of power star that you've collect. In this game if every galaxies that Mario completed in story mode it will unlock 1 each playable characters that you can play in story mode that has to be completed first it will be Mario second Luigi third Wario last Waluigi. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr The Koopalings Daisy Peach Toad Toadette Rosalina Lubba Metal Mario Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario kalum2002 or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 86 World 1 *Planetary Prairie Galaxy *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Birabuto Galaxy *Muda Galaxy *Easton Galaxy *Chai Galaxy *Mount Cloud Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Mushroom Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor World 2 *Big Oak Tree Galaxy *Space Star Moon Galaxy *Huge Macro House Galaxy *Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy *Toy Machine Mario Galaxy *Turtle And Whale Galaxy *Wario Castle Galaxy *Desert Temple Galaxy *Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy *Toxic Jungle Galaxy *Snowy Mound Galaxy *Rocky Canyon Galaxy *Cloudy Palace Galaxy *Rolling and Spinning Galaxy *Honeybop Galaxy *Broiler Boiler Galaxy *Fly to Glide Galaxy *Waterfall Wash Galaxy *Light It Up Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser's Void Factory World 3 *Wild Western Galaxy *Delfino Beach Galaxy (Super Mario Sunshine Level) *Hammer Slammer Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Bob-Omb Battleground Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Rice Beach Galaxy *Teapot Mountain Galaxy *Sherbet Land Galaxy *Stove Canyon Galaxy *S.S Teacup Galaxy *Parsely Woods Galaxy *Syrup Castle Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Asteroid Belt World 4 *Bubbly Fun Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Food Field Galaxy *Flip Tower Galaxy *Rhythm Prism Galaxy *Bowser's Platform Producer World 5 *Ice Cubed Galaxy *Ghostly Mansion Galaxy *Humongous Fungus Galaxy *Dolphin Dive Galaxy *Downside-Up Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Chocolate Island Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase World 6 *Tiny-Huge Galaxy *Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Manic Music Galaxy *Twin Bridges Galaxy *Honeyhouse Galaxy *Rolling Bakery Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser's Galactic Castle World 7 *ghost cave galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Boo Blast Galaxy *Black Magic Galaxy *Shocking Shaker Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *goomba stOmp galaxy *The Center Of The Universe (Final Galaxy Of The Main Game) S WORLD /sercet world/ BIG THWOMP GALAXY /HUNGRY LUMA /100 STAR BIT BEE KINDOM GALAXY /125 STAR / VOLCANO HIT GALAXY /UNLOCK WARIO / COSMIC MARIO GAlaxy / 129 star / rainbow runs galaxy / hungry luma / 125 star bit/ cloud crazy galaxy / 131 star / lava comes galaxy / dry bowser boss batlle / delfino volcano galaxy / 147 star / star bit galaxy / 1000 star bit / ghostly creep galaxy / 10001 star / World 8 (Secret World) *Rainbow Glow Galaxy *Sports Star Galaxy *8-Bit World Galaxy *Techno City Galaxy *Gadget Gadget Galaxy *Wuhu Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy (Final Galaxy) The Starship Mario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): The player must avoid fast enemies to the Star. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Pink): The player must defeat all the enemies on the galaxy. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Comet (Green): After all the power stars that you've collected the comet will appear and all the green power stars are secretly hidden around the galaxy. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *kalum2002 *mariomario54321 *luigiluigi09876 *cainethepain1234 New allies from old games *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Fluzzard *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba *luchia *hannon *rina Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Koopalings Enemies Total Number: 147 *Goombo *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Bombshell Koopa *Fighter Flies *Bunbuns *Gao *Amps *Waddlewings *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Baby Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Biffs *Biff Blasters *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Eep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Goombeetles *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Pakkun Flower *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Pokey Sprouts *Snoodles *Flipruses *Porcu-Puffers *Rhomps *Smeeches *Twirlips *Grrrols *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiny Stretch Plants *Gringills *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Urchins *Bubble Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Squigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Kleptoads *Diggas *Rockites *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Magmaarghs *Sandmaarghs *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Venus Flower Traps *Spiky Piranha Plants *Honens *Mekabons *Yurarin Boos *Torions *Yurarins *Gunions *Tokotoko's *Batadons *Ganchans *Suus *Kumos *Pionpi's *Pompon Flowers *Roto-Discs *Nyololins *Chickens *Chikakos *Roketons *Blurps *Antotto *Chikunto *Goronto *Dokanto *Battle Beetle *Bē's *Bībī's *Bopping Toady *Būichi's *Mōgyo's *Grubbies *Kyotonbo's *Noko Bombettes *Ragumo's *Skeleton Bee *Dondons *Spikies *Tamaras *Uneras *Bomubomus *No.48s *Poro's *Tōsenbo *Honebōns *Bēro's *J Sons *Karkaras *Kyororo's *Kurokyuras *Minikyuras *Pikku's *Rereres *Terekuribō's *Birorons *Black Bomubomus *Neijī's *Tamanoripū's *Kiddokatto's *Goomdivers *Harisenbons *Jō's *Toriuo's *Unibō's *Little Poko's *Don Gabamens Bosses Total Number: 58 * Draco Piranha (Planetary Prairie Galaxy) * Fire Undergrunt Gunner (Grass Plains Galaxy) * Waddleking (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * Major Burrows (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * King Totomesu (Birabuto Galaxy) * Dragonzamasu & Tamao (Muda Galaxy) * Hiyoihoi (Easton Galaxy) * Biokinton (Chai Galaxy) * Tatanga (Chai Galaxy) * Mega Lakitu (Mount Cloud Galaxy) * Stompa-Legg (Dig Down Deep Galaxy) * Kurosu (Big Oak Tree Galaxy) * Tatanga (Space Star Moon Galaxy) * Ricky (Huge Macro House Galaxy) * Sabasa (Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy) * Pako (Turtle And Whale Galaxy) * Mummipokey (Desert Temple Galaxy) * Cheepskipper (Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy) * Mega Goomba (Toxic Jungle Galaxy) * Petey Pirahna (Snowy Mound Galaxy) * Monty Tank (Rocky Canyon Galaxy) * Lakithunder (Cloudy Palace Galaxy) * Queen Cluckboom (Broiler Boiler Galaxy) * King Snoodleller (Waterfall Wash Galaxy) * Bowser (1st Battle) (Bowser's Void Factory) * Reign Chomp (Wild Western Galaxy) * Squizzard (Wild Western Galaxy) * Water Undergrunt Gunner (Wild Western Galaxy) *Gooper Blooper (Delfino Beach Galaxy) * General Guy (Toybox Funbox Galaxy) * Big Bob-omb (Bob-Omb Battleground Galaxy) * Kingmaargh (Bowser Jr.'s Asteroid Belt) * King Bones (Spooky Towers Galaxy) * Chocoomba (Food Field Galaxy) * Bowser (2nd Battle) (Bowser's Platform Producer) * Fliprus King (Ice Cubed Galaxy) * King Boo (Ghostly Mansion Galaxy) * Glam Fuzzy (Humongous Fungus Galaxy) * Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase) * King Flutter (Tiny-Huge Galaxy) * Master Jellybeam (Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy) * Madder Piano (Manic Music Galaxy) * Bowser (3rd Battle) (Bowser's Galactic Castle) * Leader Bramball (Ferocious Forest Galaxy) * Dark Bouldergeist (Boo Blast Galaxy) * Kamek (Black Magic Galaxy) * Eviluma (Aim and Go Galaxy) * Dry Bowser (The Center of the Universe) * Giga Bowser (The Center of the Universe) (Final Battle) * (10 selected bosses from SMG3) (Big Bad Boss Galaxy) * furb * zerby * flameby * beardby * by * goldby * xdog * megaby * slimby * furbax * frostby * dragby * ydog clip * furbling * traiangle egg * strait stripe egg * polka dot egg * peacock egg * wave egg * zigzag stripe egg * pink cube egg * pink and blue egg * lightning bolt egg * diagonal stripe egg * purple houndstooth egg * orange star egg * pink heart egg * festive sweater egg * teal pattern egg * diamond egg * purple wave egg * zdog * rcat * furby * megarcade * bad ice cream * scorpion * magnezone * ariados * drapion * salimance * bronzong * garyados * furbex * furbez Power-ups Total Number: 32 Power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Mario *Frog Mario *Hammer Mario *Cape Mario *Balloon Mario *Boomerang Mario *Cat Mario *F.L.U.D.D Mario *Iced Mario *Flying Mario *Shell Mario *Mega Mario *Mini Mario *Propeller Mario *Penguin Mario *Golden Mario *Bunny Mario *Wing Mario *Invisible Mario *Metal Mario *Shoe Mario *Minon Mario *Tiny Mario *Mega Mario New Mario Power-ups Total Number: 7 *Rocket Mario (Rocket Shroom) *Earthquake Mario (Earthquake Suit) *Dolphin Mario (Dolphin Suit) *Lightning Mario (Electric Suit) *Glow Mario (Glow Suit) *Blooper Mario (Blooper Suit) *Superstar Mario (Invincibility Power For The Final Battle) Yoshi Power-ups Total Number: 3 *Dash Pepper (Habanero Orange) *Blimp Fruit (Sky Blue) *Bulb Berry (Lantern Yellow) New Yoshi Power-ups Total Number: 3 *Fiery Chili (Ruby Red) (Allows Yoshi to breathe fire for 45 seconds) *Pound Plum (Sapphire Blue) (Allows Yoshi to ground pound for 30 seconds) *Wing Banana (Golden Yellow) (Allows Yoshi to fly for 15 seconds) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3